


love (that would be a lie)

by cloudburst



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: He thought he’d been in love with him. Stupid, Parker – stupid.





	love (that would be a lie)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble i wrote several months ago and found on my phone??

He thought he’d been in love with him. Stupid, Parker – stupid. Just because someone gripped you hard enough to leave fingerprints doesn’t mean they’d wanted you. It just meant that they’d had you, and you’d gone along with it till you were destroyed. 

Peter would like to say it happened over a course of years – didn’t fall in love too fast, or let himself get hurt by falling too quickly, rapid, to the ground to shatter like the glass in his chest. That would be a lie, as it occurred a month after Mary Jane told him that she couldn’t be with someone who didn’t trust her to take care of herself, but in far less words that Pete would never understand. 

He’d gone home with him – high ceilings and tall windows overlooking the city, and a counter that he’d been kissed against for what seemed like hours. His hair messed up, but he’d just run his fingers through it, down to Pete’s jaw. He remembers black Egyptian Cotton and lips at his throat. 

Yet, the moment he’d looked at Pete and asked where he found the mask had been the beginning of the end – the moment all warmth left his eyes, at least when regarding Peter, and became what he could never forget. He was no longer the man who had made Pete eggs in the muted light of a smoggy New York sunrise streaming through the window – shirt sleeves rolled up his forearms, pajama pants loose on his hips. There had been a content smile on his face, and for a moment, Pete let himself believe. But he wasn’t the man who handed him the fine glass plate, over-easy with a side of something too spicy for Peter’s tastebuds, but good nonetheless, pressing his lips gently, quickly to Pete’s cheek. He’d never felt so cared for. But he knew it had to end – and it did. 

He’d told Yuri. “Martin Li is our guy.” 

He knew his identity was confirmed for Martin the moment he spotted Pete walking out of the restricted room in F.E.A.S.T. It had almost been a relief to realize he no longer needed to tiptoe around the idea that Li was Mister Negative; and the confirmation was in people he had come to care for jumping him on his way out of the building. 

He’d told himself he couldn’t have known – continued to tell himself this as Mister Negative nearly killed him once again, as he endangered the city. 

It felt like a betrayal - and tasted like disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that’s that


End file.
